Guardajuramentos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Spoilers hasta Festín de Cuervos. Jaime/Brienne. La guerra ha terminado, dejando cicatrices en ambos, heridas de guerra que sólo el otro podrá curar... Muy a su manera. Más notas dentro. Viñetas.
1. Guardián

**Título: **Guardajuramentos  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Jaime Lannister/Brienne de Tarth  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta Festín de Cuervos. Se ignora lo que pueda sucerder a partir de Danza con Dragones. Post-series. Posible fuera de carácter.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>27. Guardián

* * *

><p>Jaime dejó escapar una carcajada que retumbó más allá de la niebla que los envolvía, una densa masa de aire con olor a azufre, muerte y enfermedad. No le quedaba nada tras la batalla, ni el honor que vagamente había tratado de recuperar, ni familia, ni tierras, ni título. Nada por culpa de Cersei, nada salvo recuerdos de ojos verdes, fuego valyrio y destrucción y aún así, la mujer a su lado se atrevía a cuestionarlo, tan recta ella, tan estúpida como siempre, tan llena de honor. Brienne de Tarth, la bella.<p>

—¿No deberías de proteger a Tommen, a Myrcella? Son tus hijos —a Jaime le causaba mucha gracia el que se lo preguntara, cuando muchos otros lo habían considerado una abominación, cuando los chicos no habían conocido a otro padre más que el borracho de Robert Baratheon, cuando él no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por acercarse.

—No son mis hijos —decretó tajante, pues le molestaba sobremanera tener que pelear con la moza, era testaruda y lo último que quería dentro de esa niebla que apestaba a rayos, era seguir inhalándola por la boca, en donde le dejaba un regusto de los mil demonios—. Cersei nunca me dejó ocuparme de ellos. No tengo nada qué ofrecerles tampoco. ¿Qué podría darles un padre tullido además de vergüenza? Cállate, es mejor así. Cállate y sígueme.

Jaime no estaba muy seguro de que su plan fuese a funcionar, Brienne era lo suficientemente ingenua para confiar en él, para seguirlo una vez le juraron a Daenerys Targaryen que no alzarían la espada en contra de su reino, pero el siguiente paso a dar era incierto y la doncella de Tarth podía dejarlo tan solo como se merecía, un tullido en medio de un mar de oscuridad, pagando aún por sus pecados.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella después de unas horas, en las cuales la posición del sol cambió y Desembarco del Rey se volvió un punto en la lejanía. Parecía desconfiada y él no podía reprochárselo, nunca nadie había llegado a confiar en él después de lo de Aerys Targaryen y además, nunca le había dicho que la iba a llevar a Tarth. Sólo le había dado la orden de que lo siguiera y ella, la moza ingenua, lo había seguido, tras haberse asegurado de que Sansa Stark estaba sana, salva e intacta.

—A la aldea más cercana —respondió él, haciendo trotar a su caballo con mayor rapidez, pues el sol les estaba ganando terreno, tiñendo las tierras asoladas por los dragones de un color sangriento, sólo distinguible de la sangre real por las sombras fantásticas que creaba en los árboles.

—¿Y después a dónde iremos? —Brienne lo seguía de cerca y lo hizo remontarse a aquél tiempo en el que viajaron juntos de regreso a Desembarco del Rey, cuando todavía era un hombre completo, cuando no le faltaba una mano y con ella valor.

El hombre no se dignó a darle una respuesta, a veces Brienne lo desesperaba, tanto que deseaba tener su mano buena y cortarle la lengua si eso detenía sus preguntas, sus juramentos, su ingenuidad. Alcanzaron una aldea en reconstrucción cuando la primera estrella apareció en el horizonte, en un cielo entre dorado y púrpura, entre sangriento y negro. Como siempre, los habitantes los miraron con desprecio y sus muecas se reflejaron al pasar en los restos de armadura que vestían, pues ya no querían saber más de la guerra, de caballeros en brillante armadura que escondían monstruos bajo el yelmo, de bandos de lobos y leones por igual.

—Ser Jaime, me parece que aquí no podremos descansar —apuntó ella, mientras seguían sorteando casas, tabernas en plena construcción y posadas, desde donde los dueños los miraban mal encarados, esperando sin duda a que les pidieran su hospitalidad para hacerles un desaire. Jaime ya lo sabía y no se molestó en contestar a la obviedad de la mujer, de nuevo comenzaba a enfadarse.

—No quiero ninguna maldita posada, ¿dónde está el septón supremo, un sacerdote rojo, un maldito árbol o el dios ahogado? No me importa cual, tráiganmelo —anunció él, en medio de lo que parecía ser una plaza y su tono de voz hizo que Brienne le soltara una advertencia—. No eres mi madre —le espetó burlón, mientras observaba cómo los aldeanos se apresuraban a obedecer sus órdenes con tal de que fueran lo más pronto posible—. ¿Tienes a Guardajuramentos?

—S-sí, ¡¿no pensarás hacerles daño, verdad? ¡Haz jurado respetar la paz de la reina! —aún así, Jaime logró quitarle la espada de las manos, pues la había desenvainado, mostrándole aún lo mucho que seguía siendo la doncella enfundada en una armadura, que pensaba la protegería de las burlas de los demás.

—He roto demasiados juramentos como para que me importe ahora —le recordó él, alzando la espada hacia la luz de la luna, la cual le arrancó destellos rojizos como la sangre—. Uno más no importará a los dioses, cualesquiera que sean.

En ese momento, el septón de la pequeña aldea se presentó unos minutos después, mientras Jaime discutía con Brienne sobre no hacer daño a los aldeanos. Él lucía una sonrisa confiada en los labios, digna de un Lannister y ella, cual monstruo le decían, tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados en un gesto de amenaza.

—Empecemos con esto —la espada se dirigió directamente hacia el cuello del septón, que comenzó a temblar al mirar la punta de la Guardajuramentos, tan afilada como para cortar la noche. Brienne hizo ademán de atacar a Jaime para detenerlo—. Viejo, quiero que nos cases. Inmediatamente. No tenemos testigos ni la maldita capa Lannister y no tengo nada que ofrecerle a Brienne salvo esto —alzó la mano de oro como si fuese un trofeo de guerra y en realidad, era tan inútil como uno.

Desmontó del caballo para hablar con el hombre, mientras todos a su alrededor murmuraban burlas y bromas por igual, ignorando a la desconcertada Brienne.

—¿Es esto una broma, ser? —inquirió ella, acercándose hacia donde ambos sostenían una discusión sobre los honorarios del hombre, que ayudarían a reconstruir el maldito septo del lugar, en donde seguramente ya no quedaban dioses.

—No es una broma, Brienne. Rompo un juramento y hago otro. Se supone que los miembros de la Guardia Real no pueden casarse ni tener hijos, se supone tampoco que no pueden matar a su rey, pero yo ya no soy miembro de la Guardia de la reina Targaryen y sus dragones, así que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana y es precisamente esto, casarme con vos. Sé muy bien que vos no rompes los juramentos que haces y esta es la única manera que encuentro para no quedarme solo —Jaime no hizo ademán de arrodillarse, ni mucho menos, pero aún así a los ojos de Brienne y de todos aquellos que habían acudido a curiosear, pareció tan galante como cuando la rescató del foso del oso en Harrenhal, un recuerdo que aún permanecía arraigado en la memoria de ambos y que, sin duda alguna, había sido la piedra angular que los había llevado a ese momento—. Brienne de Tarth, la Doncella Guardajuramentos, la Bella. Quiero casarme con vos. ¿Pronunciareis el juramento junto conmigo?

Para Jaime, Brienne era más transparente que el cielo en esa noche estrellada, por eso no le sorprendió su respuesta, el sí sorprendido pero auténtico, el sí que había entrevisto durante sus travesías y reencuentros, juramentos que no se atrevería a romper y que esperaba, él tampoco rompería, aún con la fama que se cargaba, aunque el "para siempre" le sonaba aterrador e irreal, pero lo suficiente como para que alguien como él se conformase.


	2. Luna

**Título: **Guardajuramentos  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Jaime Lannister/Brienne de Tarth  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Spoilers hasta Festín de Cuervos. Se ignora lo que pueda sucerder a partir de Danza con Dragones. Post-series. Posible fuera de carácter.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>43. Luna

* * *

><p><em>He roto mis votos.<em> Se dice Brienne, mientras observa las sombras que son sus manos, pálidas como fantasmas en la oscuridad, temblorosas como el resto de su cuerpo. _Juré que me casaría cuando llegara el adecuado, cuando hubiera un hombre capaz de derrotarme._ Jaime Lannister ya no era capaz de ello, no cuando la mano de la espada le había sido arrebatada, pero en el pasado hubo un momento en que casi pudo hacerlo, en que le hubiera sido fácil dejarla tendida en un charco de sangre, bajo la luz de la luna. No lo hizo y ella sabe que sólo se está poniendo excusas para huir del momento, de la noche, del frío que sube por sus brazos, libres de la pesada armadura, los guanteletes, las piezas de cuero que usaba para protegerse de golpes fuertes.

—Ya te ha visto desnuda, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, nada que Cersei Lannister no le haya dado incrementado —los temblores aumentan, Brienne se pregunta si no ha cometido una locura, si no es todo una burla, una apuesta como la que hicieron alguna vez sobre su virginidad.

—Maldición, deja de moverte, no puedo desatar esta cosa —el aliento de Jaime le hace cosquillas en la nuca, pero la situación dista mucho de ser romántica o aquella que ella imaginó alguna vez con Renly. Pero de algún modo agradece que Jaime no haya puesto una fachada de hombre romántico, algo que no es y que siga siendo, de alguna manera, el mismo hombre que la vio en los baños de Harrenhal, burlón pero sincero—. Estúpida mano de oro, ya sabía yo que no servía para nada.

Sus palabras la hacen sonreír cuando se da cuenta de que, muy a su modo, Jaime está tratando de tranquilizarla, sin embargo, los temblores no se detienen, incluso aumentan cuando por fin siente que el jubón cede ante su torpe mano izquierda. Él se levanta para encararla, arrodillándose al pie de la cama que una tabernera les ha prestado, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, para mirarla directamente a los ojos, sin dejar de recordar las palabras que le escuchó decir a alguien alguna vez, quizás a Tyrion, pues ese tipo de cosas son más su estilo.

_Toda mujer es bella en la oscuridad._

Sin embargo, la oscuridad no es total en el recinto, puede ver sus ojos azules perfectamente brillantes frente a él, los temblores que azotan su cuerpo, la línea dura de su cuello, el blanco de sus ojos, similar al de la luz de la luna que entra por una de las ventanas y la sombra extraña que proyecta la carne faltante en su mejilla, un recordatorio de la guerra, así como su mano de oro, las mentiras y la sangre. Y aún así, Jaime lo agradece mientras se acerca a ella para cerrar la distancia, ese haz de luz que rompe el dicho estúpido de su hermano o de quien sea; él no quiere a cualquier mujer en la oscuridad, él nunca ha sido así. Ella es Brienne de Tarth y si ha aprendido a llamarla por su nombre, hará lo mismo por las noches, siempre buscando una luz que los deje a ambos apreciar al otro, aquello que todavía parece un error, pero que tienen que demostrar que no lo es. _No lo es._


	3. Mano de oro

**Claim: **Jaime Lannister/Brienne de Tarth.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Posibles spoilers de Danza con Dragones.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor.  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Drabblethon.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Mano de oro.

* * *

><p>Brienne tenía los mismos ojos azules de su padre, Jaime no pudo evitar notar, sin embargo, la diferencia que había entre ambos. En los de ella siempre se desdibujaba la lealtad y la absurda valentía, en los de él no había más que sombras, sombras que parecían refulgir de rabia cuando dirigió sus ojos azules directo hacia él, escrutándolo como lo haría uno con una rata muerta o un violador de mujeres. Quizás para el hombre no era más que eso y el solo pensarlo, cuando muchos otros lo habían llamado de mil y un formas diferentes, le produjo una carcajada triunfal, pues habían empezado mejor de lo que esperaba.<p>

—¿Qué es ésto que traes, hija? —su rostro parecía completamente bipolar cuando el señor de Tarth se dirigía a uno u otro, pues con Brienne era todo sonrisas y palabras cálidas, pero al mirarlo a él, a unos cuantos metros prudenciales de donde se suscitaba el encuentro entre padre e hija, parecía querer estrangularlo.

Brienne le regaló una mirada de advertencia a Jaime antes de contestar, con un matiz de cautela en su voz, aunque no mentiría, sin duda, podía leerlo en sus facciones destrozadas por la guerra. Brienne nunca mentía.

—Jaime Lannister, padre. Mi... —no dudaba porque quisiera ocultarlo o por estar tramando alguna mentira ingeniosa, dudaba porque aún no lo creía cierto, dudaba porque sentía que su mente le estaba jugando una pasada, como cuando era niña y soñaba con Renly, vestidos de colores y un rostro hermoso que admirar en el espejo.

Jaime se adelantó en su ayuda, aunque esa risita irónica en sus labios no parecía querer esfumarse. Y cómo no, cuando la guerra lo había llevado hasta caminos tan insospechados.

—Vengo a pedirle en matrimonio la mano de su hija, mi señor —hasta a él mismo le sonaron extrañas las palabras y pudo ver la misma sorpresa que él sintió cuando se dio cuenta que la quería en las facciones de ese hombre, al que sólo conocía por recuerdos y palabras de Brienne.

—¿Es una burla, Matarreyes? —la última palabra la agregó en tono despectivo y supo que habían empezado abiertamente las hostilidades. Sin embargo, no contestó, no dijo nada hiriente ni reveló más de la cuenta, como por ejemplo, que se habían casado en un pueblucho cerca de Desembarco del Rey y que esa misma noche le había arrebatado lo que le quedaba de doncella a Brienne. Al ver que Jaime no contestaba, el hombre se volvió a su hija, con una muda súplica en los ojos, queriendo negar todo con una palabra de ella, su única y preciada Brienne, quien sin duda merecía algo mejor—. ¿Te vas a la guerra y regresas con un prometido que ni siquiera tiene la mano de la espada? Dudo mucho que esa mano de oro pueda darte de comer.

En eso Jaime estaba de acuerdo, aunque volvió a tragarse su réplica mordaz. Quizás no tenía tierras ni títulos, amputados por la Reina de Plata como su mano de la espada, pero Tyrion tenía una deuda con él y los Lannister, bien decía el dicho, siempre las pagaban. Conseguiría dinero de vez en cuando, luego, qué importaba. Él no planeaba tan a futuro ni le interesaba nada más que el presente, un techo dónde dormir y, por fin tras una larga vida de servicio, mentiras y muerte, un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Y ése, por azares de la vida, estaba al lado de Brienne.

—Déjeme explicarle —pidió él, adelantándose a su encuentro como lo había hecho antes en tantas justas, portando una armadura blanca y su ego como escudo—. ¿Lo hará por Brienne al menos?

Eran las palabras mágicas. El hombre le gruñó por lo bajo antes de dejarlo pasar al castillo a sus espaldas. Brienne se removió un tanto inquieta cuando vio que pronto comenzarían a discutir, pero Jaime le tranquilizó con una mirada fugaz, que prometía no decirle, por supuesto, que además de una mano de oro, también le había dejado un bastardo en el vientre a su preciada hija. Un bastardo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.


	4. Familia

**Claim: **Jaime Lannister/Brienne de Tarth.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Posibles spoilers de Danza con Dragones.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor.  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario  
><strong>Tema: <strong>77. Tambor

* * *

><p>Jaime se asustó un poco cuando escuchó los gritos, desgarrando el aire como garras afiladas. Suponía que debía de estar acostumbrado a ello, pues había participado en innumerables batallas y gracias a su espada, muchos le habían gritado por piedad antes de morir. Sin embargo, los gritos de Brienne tenían un matiz diferente, un matiz que Jaime podía reconocer, sonriendo irónicamente, al recordar que eran los mismos que Cersei había proferido al dar a luz a sus tres bastardos.<p>

Un bebé, se recordó Jaime Lannister, mientras se paseaba fuera de la habitación de su mujer, nervioso como si fuera su primer parto, su primer vástago llegando a la tierra. Un bebé, más que un sueño imposible, pues él nunca había soñado por ellos, era un milagro. Los gritos cesaron mientras rumiaba todos estos pensamientos y con otra sonrisa —ahora era tan fácil proferirlas, aunque todo mundo creyera que estaba de broma— pensó que no le sorprendía en absoluto. Brienne era fuerte, después de todo. Brienne era fuerte, Brienne no era Cersei.

La agonía, suavizada a pequeños jadeos de cuando en cuando y a un último y potente grito ya llegada la noche, se prolongó lo que a él le parecieron días; y aún así no se sentía preparado para afrontar la verdad cuando el maestre le abrió la puerta de la habitación, invitándolo a entrar con un movimiento de la cabeza. Un bebé, un hijo, una responsabilidad.

Avanzó con paso incierto hasta el centro de la habitación, donde la cama descansaba, un hatillo de mantas ensangrentadas con Brienne entre ellas, los ojos azules llenos de febril emoción. Tampoco ella lo creía, pero qué bien le sentaba la maternidad, pensó Jaime irónicamente, pues los pechos se le habían hecho más grandes.

—¡Son mellizos! —dijo Brienne, ignorando por completo el color blancuzco de Jaime al constatar aquella treta del destino, aquél miedo irracional que le trepaba por la columna vertebral mientras se acercaba hacia el nudo de mantas que eran sus hijos, uno en cada brazo de Brienne, buscando a ciegas con sus pequeñas e indefensas manos, pero sin encontrar, sin encontrar como había estado él por tantos años.

Seguía sin decir nada, sin embargo. Las palabras no se formaban racionalmente en sus labios, quizás hasta había perdido de alguna manera la capacidad de pensar. Sólo había una imagen bajo sus párpados, evocada tres veces antes de desaparecer: Joffrey en sus brazos, Tommen, Myrcella. Sangre de su sangre y aún así, hijos de aquél rey borracho y vergonzoso, que nunca habían hecho mucho caso del tío Jaime, que nunca le habían pertenecido como aquellas dos cositas informes, removiéndose entre sus brazos ahora, tan cerca y tan suyos que podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, rápido como un tambor, rápido como un pajarillo, a pesar de todas las mantas que los separaban.

—Gracias, Brienne —susurró, quitándose la máscara que se ponía ante todos menos ella, pues todos, incluído el maestre que fingía limpiar sus utensilios en una mesa cercana, aún lo veían como una carga, una lacra, un paria.

Los levantó a ambos entre los brazos, todavía medio maldiciendo su inservible mano de oro, todavía medio embriagado de placer.

Sus hijos, eran sus hijos. Y si alguna duda le quedaba, después de unas semanas se disipó, cuanto éstos abrieron los ojos azules como zafiros para mirarlo.


	5. Espada

**Claim: **Jaime Lannister/Brienne de Tarth.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Posibles spoilers de Danza con Dragones.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Humor.  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>76. Tenaz

* * *

><p>El sonido de las espadas de madera al chocar se perdía en el aire de la interminable primavera, opacado por el ir y venir de las olas. Sin embargo, para los combatientes era lo más real en el mundo, lo más importante y sus pequeños rostros infantiles lo demostraban haciendo muecas, frunciendo el ceño, lanzando risas temblorosas. La batalla parecía no tener fin y Jaime la observaba con los brazos cruzados, vagamente apoyado sobre un pilar en el centro del patio.<p>

—¡Sube más el codo! ¡No estás poniendo suficiente fuerza! —cada vez que las indicaciones salían de sus labios, los niños se ponían rígidos por un instante antes de acatar las órdenes, cada vez más emocionados. Como si fuera la guerra, decían. Como si fuesen héroes de canciones legendarias que aún se seguían tocando, para su desgracia. Pero Jaime sabía que la guerra no era así, como un mero juego entre hermanos —sus hijos— en donde el perdedor al caer es levantado por el otro, sonriente y quizás un poco más confiado de sí mismo.

La voz de Brienne, del otro lado del patio, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella también daba instrucciones y quizás más certeras, pues Jaime ya había olvidado lo que era pelear con dos manos y tener que estar cuidando ambas en batalla.

—Beatrice dejas un punto vulnerable en tu abdomen si subes demasiado la espada, para eso sirve la mano del escudo —la mano del escudo, la mano de la espada. Sí, Jaime sabía, pero ya no recordaba. Al menos le consolaba saber que sus hijos habían nacido con ese don innato para la batalla, heredado de ambos seguro, que aprendían rápido, eran tenaces y listos.

En el momento en que pensaba en ello y como si estuvieran decididos a no dejarlo pensar en más cosas amargas, Arthur, su hijo, asestó un golpe certero contra el escudo de su hermana, logrando que se tambaleara hasta caer en el barro que había dejado la lluvia del día anterior. La niña estaba sorprendida, el largo cabello rubio se le pegaba a las mejillas debido al sudor y en sus ojos azules, medio se adivinaba la furia creciente, la vergüenza y las ganas de llorar. Arthur también lo había visto y Brienne también, por lo cual ambos se apresuraron a socorrerla, pero al verlos, su hermano solícito a tenderle una mano, Brienne a un lado, controlada por sus instintos maternales, se acordó de sí mismo y de Cersei y gritó—:

—¡No! Dejen que se levante sola —él había levantado a Cersei en interminables ocasiones, la había ayudado hasta en sus planes más disparatados y todo había terminado mal. Sus hijos también eran mellizos, pero eran entes separados y tenían que aprenderlo. Brienne asintió, de alguna manera dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía y su hijo, aunque un tanto consternado, también obedeció sus órdenes.

El problema no pasó a mayores porque Beatrice había heredado mucho de su madre, esa tendencia a tragarse las cosas, los labios también, apretados en una línea firme si algo no le gustaba, su determinación. Y la terquedad de Jaime, que la hizo impulsarse hacia adelante, levantando su espada de madera como si nada hubiera sucedido, dispuesta a otra ronda de batalla. Jaime sonrió con alivio y se aproximó a Brienne sin hablar, aunque ambos intercambiaron una mirada comprensiva. Podían dejarlos jugar con espadas, pero los Dioses quisieran que nunca vieran una guerra de verdad.

**FIN.**


	6. Extra Reina de Plata

**Claim: **Jaime Lannister/Brienne de Tarth.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Posibles spoilers de Danza con Dragones.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance.  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Drabblethon.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>Las cosas que hago por amor.

*NOTA: Este es un capítulo extra de un final no tan feliz para Jaime y Brienne. Habrá un capítulo extra más, de nuevo de un final infeliz y el fanfic estará acabado.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>La llaman la Reina de Plata, Jaime sabe que no sin razón. Todos su rasgos le recuerdan a Aerys y en sus ojos incluso puede ver una chispa de la locura que envolvió a su padre, sosegada por el coraje de Rhaegar, la valentía y el sentido del deber de su hermano. Es hermosa además, muchos de los hombres en la corte no pueden apartar la vista de su figura, envuelta en sedas púrpuras, haciendo que incluso el Trono de Hierro luzca hermoso con ella recostada entre sus afilados brazos. Sin embargo, él no la observa más de lo necesario, miradas fugaces con el único propósito de calcular el tiempo que le queda de vida. Las palabras se suceden unas a otras, la lista de testigos en su contra parece interminable, pero él no está interesado en escuchar el recuento de sus fechorías, la página oscura en su libro personal.<p>

El juicio se ha alargado demasiado y Jaime se siente cansado, le parece todo una burda ironía, una farsa que la Reina de Plata se está montando para demostrar cuán buena y justa es al gobernar Poniente, pero que sin embargo, no dará otro resultado más que su muerte. Cosa que podrían apresurar ya. Está cansado de esperar y permanecer quieto, como si de verdad le importara.

—¿Hay alguien que responda por los crímenes de este hombre? —Daenerys le dirige una mirada gélida cuando se levanta del Trono y Ser Barristan se mueve detrás de ella, como una sombra, como si pensara que, atado y débil como está, Jaime pudiese atacarla. El salón principal queda en silencio, nadie osa responder por el Matarreyes, pero es algo de esperar. A Jaime le entra risa.

—Yo —dice alguien, que al parecer había estado oculto en las profundidades del salón, entre chismosas damas de alta cuna. El corazón le da un salto a Jaime antes de que la risa le gane, inundando el salón del Trono con un eco casi demencial. ¡Defendido por una mujer! ¡Brienne, la moza! ¡Brienne, la Bella!

Daenerys parece enfadada, aunque Jaime no puede discernir si es por su risa o porque alguien ha osado dar la cara por él, con un gesto, ordena que lo hagan callar y los guardias le dan un golpe en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire, cosa que le da tiempo a la reina para reformular su estrategia.

—Da un paso al frente y di tu nombre —aunque el resto de la sala se sorprende al ver a Brienne, avanzando con dignidad por el lugar y hasta él llegan los susurros llenos de ironía, Daenerys no parece sorprendida o burlona. Al parecer, entiende lo que es ser mujer y guerrera a la vez, pero está seguro de que eso no podrá salvarlo.

—Brienne de Tarth, su Alteza —Jaime no puede despegar sus ojos de ella en cuanto entra en su campo de visión. No entiende porqué lo hace, busca negarlo hasta el final, dado que ya no le queda mucho de vida. Estúpida moza, regresar por él cuando no le quedan esperanzas. Cuando años atrás, en ese mismo salón, atravesó a Aerys con su espada y sin piedad.

—¿Respondes por este hombre? —un asentimiento por su parte le da cuenta a Jaime de que la moza parece querer suicidarse, porque si se decide en un combate, Barristan acabará con ella por muy rápida y buena que sea—. ¿Por qué?

Brienne le dirige una mirada rápida, alborozada, a pesar de que su semblante permanece impasible. En sus ojos, azules como záfiros, se lee la verdad. Estúpida moza, repite en su mente, antes de dar un paso al frente.

—¡Yo maté a Aerys el Loco y no me arrepiento de ello! ¡No necesito que nadie responda por mí! ¡Lo volvería a hacer! ¡Poniente está mejor sin él!

Sus palabras surten efecto inmediato, tocan las fibras sensibles del corazón adolescente de la Reina, que en un ataque de furia, ordena justo lo que él quiere. Mátenlo. Así es mejor, piensa Jaime, cuando los guardias lo rodean, con espadas y lanzas, los cortes son rápidos y certeros, pero le dan suficiente tiempo como para un último pensamiento: Las cosas que hago por amor.


	7. Extra Tu espada

**Claim: **Jaime Lannister/Brienne de Tarth.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Situado en lo que podría ser Vientos de Invierno.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst.  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Abecedario.  
><strong>Tema: <strong>39. Jabón.

*Nota: Último capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar comentarios. Espero que no les haya destrozado mucho el corazón, aunque estoy segura que GRRM nos tiene preparadas cosas peores.

* * *

><p>Jaime puede reconocer el sonido incluso hasta dormido. El sonido de una espada al ser desenvainada es para él como el canto de su madre, familiar y casi cálido, como la sangre que se derrama por sus manos cada vez que la usa. Puede reconocer el sonido, pero le cuesta trabajo creerlo, pues prefiere creer que hay algo mal con su oído a enfrentar el hecho de que Brienne de Tarth lo ha traicionado.<p>

Su reacción, sin embargo, es instintiva y se da la vuelta mientras desenvaina su propia espada con la mano izquierda, en un intento torpe pero certero de protección. Las espadas chocan en medio de la maleza, de un bosque cuyas ramas muertas parecen arañar el cielo congelado. La colisión reverbera por todo el lugar, el que parece un campo de batalla donde sólo ellos permanecen. Quizás así sea, en ese cruento fin del mundo al que ambos han llegado, quizás así sea.

—He mejorado, ¿no crees? —se burla Jaime, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su interior. No tiene ninguna herida a primera vista, lo que le duele es la traición, muy bien merecida por alguien como él (matarreyes, incestuoso) pero no por eso menos esperada, sobretodo viniendo de Brienne, la terca moza.

Brienne tiene las mandíbulas apretadas, tratando de sofocar un grito, un sollozo que sonaría más como el graznido de un cuervo en los desiertos bosques. Se ha convertido en cazadora, en carroñero y le duele saberlo, le duele reconocer el dolor en los ojos de Jaime, la sensación de traición que ya muchas veces ha conocido, una burla silenciosa y fina como una aguja clavada en el corazón.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Jaime logra rechazar la espada y da un salto hacia atrás. Empieza por atacar el hombro derecho de la mujer, pero ésta lo esquiva. Después su costado, mientras se concentra en burlar sus ataques. Se alegra de tener una última pelea decente antes de morir (sabe que quiere matarlo, lo ve en sus ojos, sorprendentemente azules), se alegra de que no haya caído tan bajo como acuchillarlo por la espalda, como el cerdo que todos dicen que es. Se alegra de que tiene una oportunidad para vivir y que si él prevalece, podrá arrebatarle la vida a Brienne, borrarle el sufrimiento del rostro, el pecado que parece pesar en su espalda pero que no atonta sus movimientos, sino su alma.

—Hice un juramento —dice Brienne y se arrepiente al momento, pues una parte de ella, esa parte soñadora que nunca ha llegado a matar realmente, quería que sus últimas palabras fueran las pronunciadas en la Fortaleza Roja, la promesa de encontrar a Sansa Stark y utilizar para el bien a Guardajuramentos.

—Tú siempre haces juramentos —se burla el rubio, mostrando su sonrisa perfecta—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije alguna vez? Todos hacemos juramentos, Brienne. Y al hacerlo, engañamos a otros. Supongo que esta vez me tocó a mí.

Las palabras desequilibran por un momento a la mujer y su espada casi sale volando por los aires, los rubíes brillando como la sangre bajo la opaca luz del sol. Sin embargo, arremete con todas sus fuerzas unos segundos después, recordando su promesa, su primer promesa que también debería de ser más importante que un amor imposible, un hombre extraño.

—Es el fin —anuncia y su voz sólo tiembla un poco, quebradiza como cristal. Jaime aún es débil e inexperto con la mano izquierda y no le toma más de dos estocadas el ponerlo de rodillas ante ella. Brienne enreda su cabello en sus manos, casi de manera tierna, para sujetarlo, la espada de Jaime a sus pies. Miles de memorias la invaden súbitamente, miles de certezas también. Sabe que recordará ese día por toda su vida, que Jaime la visitará en sus pesadillas cada noche antes del amanecer. Él y sus memorias, el cómo la salvó del oso, la manera en la que atravesaron los ríos, pasaron por diferentes posadas y vivieron toda clase de aventuras.

—Me alegra que seas tú —confiesa Jaime, rompiendo el hechizo de los recuerdos sobre ella. Jaime huele a jabón, tiene el cabello limpio y brillante como el oro, las facciones lisas como las de un bebé. Pero Brienne puede ver en él al hombre lleno de barro que la defendió del oso, que la salvó de Vargo Hoat y sus horribles secuaces—. Me alegro que seas tú quien me mate.

Sus ojos se cruzan durante unos segundos, azul contra azul de diferente intensidad. Allí se encuentran todas las palabras no dichas, todas las promesas no hechas. Luego, con mucha lentitud la espada de Brienne se desliza por su cuello, manchando de sangre la hierba muerta y amarillenta a sus pies.

Brienne cae de rodillas, abrazando el cadáver de Jaime, que tras unos cuantos espamos se queda totalmente inmóvil. Es mejor así, se recuerda, mientras aparta unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su rostro, inmóvil para siempre en una vaga sonrisa, la verdadera sonrisa encantadora de Jaime. Corazón de Piedra lo habría hecho sufrir y sus secuaces también, al menos le he evitado eso. La mujer se pone de pie con esfuerzo, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para moverse nunca más. No muy lejos se encuentra el campamento de la que alguna vez fue Catelyn Stark, la que le recordó su primera promesa y le obligó a cumplirla, bañándola en sangre.

Brienne se dirige hacia allí para enseñar el cadáver de Jaime. Pero piensa que una vez saldada su deuda, una vez enterrado Jaime, se atreverá a cumplir su promesa para con él. Sansa Stark y una vida digna hasta donde le sea posible, con guardajuramentos bien cerca de su corazón.

**FIN.**


End file.
